The Raiders
by Keeperofthedark
Summary: With his home buring and questions to be anwered, Matthew sets off to the great tree. I suck at summaries, this does not do the story just justice
1. Prolouge Heroes of Lore

The Raiders

The Raiders  
Prologue/Teaser  
Heroes of Lore

Hello. Welcome to my second fan fic. I have been a writer for a while, and visiting this site for a long time. I only just got an account. And, the Matthew in this story is the same on as in my other story, To Fly. Also, this fic is slightly AU, with the thing being changed is that the Great Ga'Hoole Tree never became famous, meaning it is like the way when Soren and the Band came to it. Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole, only my OC's

Matthew sighed as the cool wind surrounded his body. He was out flying with Nick, his Great Grey friend. Several days ago, he was afraid to fly. Very odd, considering the fact that most owls loved to fly. That was not the only thing odd about Matthew. He had a very withdrawn personality, odd for a Snowy Owl such as himself. Also odd for a Snowy Owl, he had several black streaks on each of his wings.  
"Hey Matt," said Nick, "I'm going back home. Are you going to stay out flying?" he said, already knowing his friend's answer.  
"I'll stay out if you don't mind," said Matthew. "Say hi to Joshua and Hally for me." Joshua, a Spotted Owl, and Hally, a Screech Owl, were his two other friends. He loved flying on cold night.  
"Okay, see you," said Nick, turning back. Then, with a strange glint in his eyes, he said," Oh yeah, make sure you're back home by midnight, or a bit after if you have to, but not before."  
Puzzled, Matthew replied, "Okay." And off Nick went. Hmm, thought Matthew, What could he possibly be planning? Putting those thought out of his mind, he concentrated on flying. But, just as he was going to leave for home, he saw a cave. There was not anything odd about it, there were caves in the Shadow Forest. But this one seemed different. Barely giving it a second thought, he flew in. Eventually, it became too cramped to fly, se he started to walk. At the end of the cave, he came across four statues. The first was an Elf Owl, female if Matthew was right. In each of her talons there was a spruce branch, brimming with flaming needles. The third was a male Great Grey, like Nick. In his talons was a big oak branch, looking like it would burn slow. The fourth was a male Burrowing Owl, Matthew thought. He hadn't seen that many species of owl. In his strong talons was a long birch branch, lighted at both ends. The second was a Barn Owl. Matthew could feel in his gizzard that this owl was noble and great. In his talons was a fir branch with many needles. But what caught Matthew's attention was a pair of battle claws. They were set on an an altar in the middle of the statues. They were magnificent, even though they were rusted. And when Matthew looked close, he could see serrated edges. He didn't have a clue who built these, nor the reason way. Nor did he know who these heroes were. He could feel deep in his gizzard that these unknown owls were heroes. With nothing better to do, and midnight approaching quick, he decided to go home. He relished flying through the cool air. But, as he got closer home, the air became hotter. Then he smelled something. Though he did not know at the time, Matthew was smelling smoke. Fearing for his family, Matthew speeded up his pace. But when he got there, it was too late. All he saw was the fire's blaze… and Hally, Nick and Joshua laughing in the center.

So, tell me how I did. I will try to update this once a week. But it might be sooner, depending on how many reviews I get… I would welcome any advice on how to prepare the story to be uploaded, because I think i did it wrong. Also, how do you get a beta reader?


	2. Chapter 2 Four Scrooms

The Raiders

The Raiders

Chapter 1

Four Scrooms

Hello again, and welcome to chapter 1 of the raiders. Also, for all you people without accounts, I just allowed anonymous reviews. Disclaimer: see prologue

If Matthew hadn't been blinded by rage at that moment, he would have seen that Joshua was not laughing. On the contrary, he looked horrified. But none of that mattered to Matthew right now. "What is this!?" he yelled out, his voice hoarse with rage and shock.

"Hey Mat," called out Nick, still laughing, "You made it."

"To what?!" yelled Matthew," The death of my parents!? The death of the forest!?"

"Sorry man. We needed to do it. To get into the Raiders," said Nick, looking like he didn't care a bit.

"The Raiders? You want to join them?" yelled Matthew in shock. The Raiders were a relatively small group of owls. But, they had agents in all parts of the world, and essentially caused havoc in the owl world. And that was for fun. There were rumors that they had almost taken over the Northern Kingdom and had their eyes set on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. But to get in, you had to commit a horrible crime.

"Of course. I'm bored with this life. Now, I can do whatever I want!" shouted Nick in triumph.

Matthew's wings were shaking and he was having a hard time staying in the air. "Don't worry Matt," said Hally," we can tell them you helped us. You could get in without having to do anything."

Then he spoke in a small calm voice, "I will never join you. You are evil and my enemy. I will destroy you!" Matthew yelled the last part, almost losing all control.

"Sorry about this Matt, but…" said Nick. Suddenly, a huge owl- what kind Matthew could not tell- came and swatted him on the head. At that point, he knew he would faint (I am pretty sure owls don't fait, but please, humor me). As he dropped to the forest floor, he made a silent pledge. _They_ _are not my friends anymore. I shall hunt them down and avenge my parents._ Then, he blacked out.

"Is he awake yet?" said a mysterious voice, defiantly a girl.

"Will he be okay?" said another, male and deeper.

"Guys, look! He's coming around!" said a third.

Matthew finally opened his eyes, determined to see the mysterious voices. What he saw was something else entirely. He saw four shadows around him. "Who… who are you?" Matthew managed to choke out.

"Just some very old and tired scrooms," said a fourth voice.

"Am I in Glamoria(Pardon the spelling)," said Matthew.

"No," said the female," you are very much alive."

"Then how did I survive the fire?"

"We protected you," said the third voice.

"Now listen," said the female, "we don't have much time, and our power is fading. You must go to the Desert of Kuneer."

The owls then started to fade. "Wait," yelled Matthew. But it was too late. They were gone. "Wait. Wait. Wait!" Matthew gasped as he got up. He was on the forest floor. Amazingly, he was unharmed from the flames. _Was it a dream?_ Matthew thought. _No, it wasn't. I will go to the Desert of Kuneer. I will avenge my parents. I will fight the Raiders._

So, how was it? I welcome constructive criticism and please no flames. And I promise the chapters will get longer. 


	3. Chapter 3 To the Desert

The Raiders

Chapter 2

To the Desert

Welcome to the second chapter of the Raiders. Sorry this is a bit later than normal.

And so, Matthew took wing. Rarely stopping, he sped toward the desert. His only rest was when he was too exhausted to go on, or there were a mob of crows. Prey seemed to jump into his talons, and the miles seemed to melt away. The work of the scrooms? he thought. Perhaps. But that almost didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting to the desert. Even though he passed countless owls, he did not speak to one. Even when they offered him shelter, or asked where he was going. He ignored them. Indeed, he even almost stopped to think. But when he did, he wondered, why go? He didn't know who the scrooms were. Then one day, he saw the desert. He loved flying in the desert. It was very cool at night, and owls were few and far between. _So,_ he thought, _what now?_ The scrooms hadn't mentioned what to do when he got to the desert. They had just told him to go. Sighing, he flew down to a curious patch of cactuses. They were shriveled and white, and it was still early night, but Matthew was too tired to care. It seemed his travels had just caught up with him. He fell asleep almost as soon as he flew in.

Later

Matthew woke with a start. He looked out and found he had only slept for a few hours. He tried to fall asleep, but something seemed to keep him awake. With a sigh, he hoped out of the cactus to watch the moon. It was a perfect circle.

"Lovely, isn't it?" said a voice behind Matthew. He turned, startled and wondering how he didn't hear the little Elf Owl approach. Her feathers were almost as white with age as Matthew's.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Who are you?" he questioned the strange owl.

"Just an old, tired scrooms. But my name is Gylfie, if you must know."

Matthew gulped," then are you one of the scrooms that sent me here?"

She smiled," yes, I am. I called you here so I could speak with you. Scrooms can only appear in spirit woods. Or spirit cactuses in this case."

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

"I need to tell you of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree."

"What's that? If it is a legend, it is one I haven't heard."

"The Great Ga'Hoole Tree is a place of learning. If you go there, you will have a chance to defeat the Raiders, and avenge your parents."

"I don't want to learn. I want to find the Raiders and kill them!" said Matthew, his voice infused with hate.

"Matthew, never say that. Never have that much hate in your voice. And there is more to life than battle and strife and hate. You are so much like Twilight when we first got to the Tree."

"Who's Twilight?"

"Don't worry; you will see him in time. Now, we must hurry for my strength is fading. Go to the Great Tree, learn, make friends, and I promise you will get a chance to fight the Raiders." Suddenly, Gylfie started to fade.

"Wait! Don't go!" said Matthew. But it was too late. Gylfie was gone. Suddenly tired, Matthew went back into the cactus and fell asleep.

So, how was it? Please review. And thank you the two reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4 Soren, Digger, and Twilght

The Raiders

Chapter 3

Soren, Digger, and Twilight

Welcome to the extra-long, chapter 3 of the raiders! I'm uploading this early because I am going out of state Thursday and coming back Sunday. Please review.

Matthew woke with a start in the cactus. _Was it a dream,_ he thought. _No, it was not. Now, the only bad thing is I don't know how to get to the Great Tree… _Matthew thought. But that was when he realized he did know how to get there. He could almost see a map in his head. _I need to go through the Barrens to Cape Glaux. I can fly to the Great Tree from there._ Matthew knew he had to leave now.

Later

Matthew soared through the air, only occasionally flapping his wings. The thermals were active tonight. Judging from the map in his head, courtesy of the scrooms he was sure, he was in the kingdom of Ambala. No matter what he did, there was a slight and strange buzzing in his head. He had heard rumors that Ambala and its owls were strange; could this buzzing be to blame? Or was it the scrooms fault? He did not know, and he pressed on. For a second, he thought he heard a faint voice in his head say _flecks_, but he was sure he imagined it. Aside from that, he was happy at the moment. The region he was flying through was very deserted. Matthew didn't like to be near owls very much. In the unfortunate case when he did fly through populated areas, he made sure to be very stoic and not answer, or make eye contact with anyone. Matthew didn't know when he picked up his dislike of being around other owls, but he think it might have been on his travels to the desert. "Hey, young'un, what are you doing out here alone?" said a voice behind Matthew. He sighed and turned around and saw a Great Horned Owl. "You look a bit young to be out here alone. And I haven't seen you around here," said the owl.

Matthew sighed and replied," my name is Matthew. Why I'm out here, I'd rather keep to myself." Matthew was surprised on how his voice sounded. It sounded… harsher. Maybe it was his travels, maybe it was having his some burned down. Maybe a bit of both.

"You could come stay with me and my mate tonight. Only one of our children are still there, and we are lonely."

Matthew almost didn't need to give it a second thought. His mission was more important than almost anything. But surprisingly, he said," Yes please, I would enjoy that." Matthew followed the owl. Oddly, he and his mate never gave them their names, and Mathew never asked. While he was there, they told him of an owl called Mist. They said she was a noble owl, that she had infiltrated St.Aggies. But, for one reason or another, she was crippled. Matthew found himself engrossed with these stories. They tried to get him to stay for a day, but Matthew still left, of course thanking them. He would come back to these birds someday. When his mission was over. And with that, he resumed his flying.

Later

Matthew grinned. He had finally made it to the Barrens. And it was true to its name. There was almost nothing in the featureless landscape. But that made his flight that much easier. And it was cool, like the desert. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find prey. But even still, Matthew went hungry a few nights. He also wondered when he would meet another of the scrooms. Gylfie had mentioned one other, and there were four in all. But he would worry about that later. One night when he was particularly tired, he saw a burrow. Now, he had seen plenty of other burrows, but this one seemed different. So, he decided to sleep there. After he had slept for several hours, he woke. He could feel the presence of another scrooms. "Ah, I see you noticed me," said an owl behind Matthew. He turned and saw a Burrowing Owl. He knew he was a friend of Gylfie. "My name is Digger, rather adapt for my species, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Matthew. He felt better when talking with the scrooms for some reason.

"Good. Now back to business. Now, I will reveal a secret of the Raiders. Years ago, there was a group of owls called the Pure Ones. They thought only Barn Owls were "pure". They were very evil, and almost took over the owl world. The leader of the Raiders is a descendant of the leader of the Pure Ones. The leader before Kludd, who Soren will explain. Now, the leader kept this a secret, and had his chick raised like this. He had a son, who had a son, who is the leader of the Raiders. He is very fierce, worst than almost any other owl."

Matthew interrupted," What is his name?"

"I do not know. You must alert the Great Tree of this. You understand?" Matthew nodded. "Good. Now I can rest." Then Digger disappeared. Then, Matthew fell asleep. When Matthew woke up, he instantly wished he hadn't. But he knew he had to go on. He also knew he was very near Cape Glaux. He resumed his flying, very excited. As he neared the Cape, he could feel a malevolent force. He knew a great and horrible army had been here. Possibly the Pure Ones Digger told him about. It got worse the closer Matthew got to the sea. When he could see the sea, it was almost too much to bear.

"Horrible, ain't it?" said an owl who had flown in front of Matthew.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Me," said the owl, sounding like he was about to sing," I'm Twilight." Matthew could now see the owl was a Great Grey. "War's a horrible thing Mat," said Twilight, all boasting out of his voice. "I used to love. Or think I did. The first thing I wanted to do at the Great Tree was to fight. But now I know that there is no honor is war. Or maybe, only honor in the notion that you are protecting people. But don't make my mistake Matthew. Don't love war, destruction, and violence. Because by the time you realize it's not worth it, it's too late…" Twilight disappeared at the last word. _Think about it_, said a voice in Matthew's head. Was Twilight right? He did not know. He only knew he had to go on. And so, Matthew dived into the winds of the Sea of Hoolemere.

Later

Matthew struggled against the wind, shivering at the cold. There was a storm over the sea, and Matthew was in the middle. But he pushed on. Or tried to. Even with all his strength, he was being pushed back. He eventually realized he was on land. But not the island of the Great Tree. He was in a spirit wood. He flew into a white tree, startled at how warm it was in there. There was another owl in there. A Barn Owl. Matthew spoke," Are you Soren?"

The owl sighed," Yes, I am. And I have answers for many of your questions. And don't feel bad about being blown here, me and the Band did a whole lot worse than you."

"So, who is Kludd?"

A strange look went over Soren's face," Ah, Kludd. He was the leader of the Pure Ones. And my brother." Matthew gasped. "Yes, I know what it is like to have someone close to you betray you. Now, Kludd had a child name Nyroc, now Coryn. He was a fair, just owl, and became the king of the Great Tree. When me and the Band died, we thought all the troubles were over. But they were not. And now we need you to fix them.

Matthew started shaking," But I can't. I can't even fly over the sea."

Soren smiled," Try again. We shall help you."

Matthew grinned, feeling hopeful. "Okay, I will!" And with that, he flew out of the hollow. The rest of the Band materialized around Soren.

"So you think he'll make it?" said Gylfie.

"Yep," said Digger," we shall help him."

"I hope he doesn't make the same mistake I made," said Twilight.

"Well, we better hurry to Glamoria. Otherwise, Otulissa and Coryn will get mad," said Soren.

"Otulissa not getting mad? I would pay to see that," said Twilight, grinning. Suddenly, they all flew out of the hollow. Then they slowly started to fade, until they left in a small flash of light.

Later

Matthew flew on through all the pain in his wings. They felt like they would snap off. He also seemed to "pass out" in the air, before "waking up". He felt in his gizzard that he was close to the Great Tree. He suddenly shrieked in pain. Ice slivers were in his wings! Or so he thought. He almost couldn't process such a complicated thought. Then, he saw land! _Only a little farther_, he thought. He suddenly started to lose altitude. _A bit more… a bit more… a bit… more._ Thought Matthew as he spiraled to the ground. If he was awake, he would have seen several owls swoop down onto him, determined to save him.

Whoo! That was long. Please review. Also, I am going to post a poll in my profile on what weapon Matthew will wield. The first one is what I would have picked. Please vote. You can also suggest a weapon in a review.


	5. Chapter 5 At the Great Tree

The Raiders

Chapter 4

At the Great Tree

Welcome to chapter 4 of the Raiders! I just read the last Guardian of Ga'Hoole book. I'm so sad and happy at the same time. Also, VERY important announcement at the end of the chapter. Please review.

Matthew woke up. His eyes were closed. He cracked open a eyelid and was rewarded with a huge throb in his head. A fellow Snowy Owl was a few paces away from him. He seemed to be on a bed in a tree of some sort. _The Great Tree?_ He thought with a bit excitement.

"Here," she said, holding a cup to his beak. Matthew drank gratefully. It tasted odd, but not unpleasant. "It's good you woke up. We were worried about you for a bit. There were ice slivers in your wings." Matthew instantly glanced at his bandaged-wrapped wings. The owl laughed," Don't worry. They're fine. They will hurt while you when you fly for a bit, but there is no permanent damage. I will be back in a minute. I need to report your recovery." Matthew just laid there while the owl was gone. She soon returned

Matthew summoned up the energy to speak," Did I make it? To the Great Tree?"

"Yes. It was amazing that you made it here, especially during a storm."

Matthew grinned and started laughing weakly," I made it. I… made it."

"If you feel good enough to answer, what is your name? How did you make it here?"

"My name is Matthew. I learned about this place from four scrooms. they first contacted me once… once," Matthew gathered the strength to finish his comment and took a deep breath," once my friends burned down my forest and me home to gain entrance to the Raiders. Then, I traveled around until I came to Cape Glaux. Then I finally came here."

The owl gasped," That's horrible. You've gone through so much to get here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay"

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amelia. I've been here at the tree for a few moon cycles. Who were the scrooms that told you of here?"

"There were four. A female Elf Owl named Gylfie, a male Burrowing Owl named Digger, a Great Grey named Twilight, and a Barn Owl named Soren.

Amelia tilted her head," Those names sound so familiar. I know I have heard them somewhere." Just as Matthew was starting to enjoy Amelia's company and fell better, a Boreal Owl came in.

"King Caleb," said Amelia.

"King?" said Matthew.

"Yes Mathew, king. I am very glad we could heal your wings and you made it here safely. We are very few at the Great Tree. So, how did you learn about the Great Tree? We are not very well known."

"Four scrooms came to me. Their names were Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, and Soren."

Caleb's eyes widened in amazement," If you are talking about who I think you are, the Band, the group of owls that saved Earth from the Pure Ones and hagfiends, contacted you." Matthew gaped in amazement. Why would such heroes talk to him.

"I came here because… my friends burned down my home and forest to gain entrance to the Raiders. And I came here to fight," said Matthew, his voice filled with steel and hate at the end.

"We do know of the Raiders Matthew, but we are not as dedicated to fight them as you think. All the owls here are not engaged in war with them. And you have no battle experience. While here, you should learn and make friends." Matthew noted that the scrooms said the same thing. "Anyway, it is nearly the end of tweener (that is it right? Please correct me if I am wrong) so go to the dining hollow and get something to eat. Afterwards, Amelia will show you to an empty hollow." With difficulty, Matthew rose and followed Amelia.

After some twists and turns, they arrived at the dining hollow. "Here," Amelia explained," we eat our meals. We eat them on nest maid snakes, and nearly always with milkberry tea, which it what you drank earlier." They arrived at a nest maid snake with no one on it. "Since there aren't any other snakes with room, we have to eat alone. But that is probably for the best, with you being knew." Matthew ate the cooked meat, confused at the strange taste and talked a bit with Amelia. But, with the habit of silence he gleaned from his travels, now starting to become part of him, soon ended it. He followed Amelia to an empty hollow. "This is my hollow. No one new has came here since I did, so we will be in a hollow together." Amelia schooled Matthew on the Great Tree, and then they went to bed. Matthew looked up at the small patch of sky he could see from his hollow. _I made it. I made it._

So, now for the extra important announcement. I am looking for an OC to be a MAIN character. Submit it in a review and say the species, special looks, name, personality, and desired chaw. I would also appreciate some names because it took me like, 10 minutes to think of Caleb.


	6. Chapter 6 To leave

The Raiders

Chapter 5

To leave…?

Welcome to chapter 5. And is this so bad that no one wants to be in?

Matthew was not very happy at the Great Tree. He wanted to be fighting, getting revenge! But instead, he was learning. With lots of other owls. The only place Matthew felt at home was in the library. He had learned to read within the week he had been at the Great Tree. Conversation was hard, even with Amelia, and he hadn't made any other friends. Lots of owls had tried to befriend him, but he didn't trust them. What if they would just betray him or something? He hated it when the rybs assigned group projects, or exercises. He wondered what chaw he would be picked for. Hopefully not- "Matt?" called out a voice, interrupting Matthew's thoughts.

"What?"

Amelia took a deep breath," Matthew, I'm worried about you. You aren't talking to anyone, or trying to make friends. Didn't you say that was what the scrooms told you to do?"

Matthew looked away, guilty. He knew what the scrooms said. He even knew he should make friends. But he couldn't. "I'm going to the library," he said, his voice strange even to him.

"Matth-," but he already sped off. Matthew sighed, knowing he would have to face her eventually. He wondered if he should go to night flight. He decided he should, and make up with Amelia there. Then go back to flying alone.

"Hello Matthew, back again?" said the librarian, Emma (bad at names)

"Yeah. I'm going to night flight thou."

"Okay," Emma said as Matthew grabbed a book and started to read. _Matthew, you need more friends than books._

_Later_

Matthew flew out, relishing the cool air. "Amelia," said Matthew when he saw her. She turned around, looking a bit miffed about earlier. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you earlier."

Amelia's expression softened a bit," Thank you, Matt. Will you fly with me?"

"Sure." So they flew. Matthew thinking he should try a bit harder to make friends, Amelia thinking about how male Matthew could sometimes be. But, also thinking about how sweet he could be. She remembered what had happened the first day or so he had been here.

Flashback

Amelia woke to see Matthew perched on a branch outside their hollow. "Whatcha doing, Matthew," said Amelia, a bit groggy.

"Getting ready to leave," Matthew replied, his voice hard.

That shocked the sleep out of Amelia," What!? You can't leave!"

"I'm not getting any closer to Nick. And I can't make any friends."

"Matthew, you just have to try, to stay here. The band visited you. The Band! You have to be able to do something."

Matthew sighed, and stayed still a long time, thinking. "… Fine. I'll try."

Amelia smiled," Thank you."

End Flashback

"Ames? Earth to Amelia, come in," said Matthew.

"What?" Amelia said, her gizzard clenching (that is the owl version of blushing, right?)

"Hey, of you can all me Matt, I can call you Ames."

"Okay."

"Looks like it's almost First Light. Let's go back." They flew back to their hollow.

"Good light, Matt."

"Good night, Ames." Amelia fell asleep quickly, but Matthew stayed up a long time, thinking.

So, how was it? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Chaw tapping

The Raiders

Chapter 5

At the Great Tree

Welcome to chapter 5 of the Raiders! Please review.

Matthew stretched before diving out of the hollow, having just woken up. He liked to hunt for his breaklight, and not just because of his solitary nature. He found most breaklight food at the Great Tree to be far too fancy. He focused as he approached several trees. As he passed a fir tree, he heard a mouse's heartbeat. He immediately plunged down, killing the small mouse quickly. As Matthew started to fly back to his and Amelia's hollow, he passed the fir tree again. It looked odd. How, he wasn't exactly sure. It reminded him a bit of… Soren? Disregarding this thought, he continued flying. "Morning, Ames," he said, before he started laughing. Amelia's feathers were always a mess when she woke up.

"Shut up," she said, before fixing her feathers.

"Sorry. Want to share this mouse?" Matthew asked.

"Sure." They didn't talking while eating, and beside the time where Matthew had stolen the stomach (The tastiest part, if I remember) and had flown out of the hollow to avoid Amelia, it was uneventful.

"I wonder when I'll be picked for a chaw?" Matthew thought out loud.

"Probably soon. Owls are picked for a chaw relatively soon here. I hope I'm in the metalworking chaw. What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at anything. I haven't even tried all the chaws. I still have to try the colliering chaw," said Matthew, his voice darkening on the word colliering. Amelia cocked here head at Matthew's reaction to the word colliering. Noticing this, Matthew said," I don't like fire." Amelia, quite smartly, remained silent. "I'm going to fly," said Matthew. Amelia stayed behind. Colliering, thought Matthew bitterly, why couldn't owls just leave fire alone! To try and relive some of his anger, Matthew started flying up. He always did this when he was angry. He would fly up until he stalled, then he would pull up as close to the ground as possible. He didn't know if it was the actual activity or the adrenaline rush that eased his mood, but it always worked. He got higher and higher and then… he started to fall. He got closer and closer to the ground. Then, just as he was about to hit the ground, he pulled up. He gasped. That was the closest to the ground that he had gotten to. Heart still pumping, he made his way to the colliering intro. He made a banking turn toward the forge. As he lightened down, he saw the colliering chaw leader, Senten (credit to Doekit) and the blacksmith, Aidan.

"Hello, Matthew," said Senten.

"Hello sir," he replied. Soon, the rest of the owls came.

"Okay," said Aidan," hello and welcome to colliering intro. First, we will learn about…" To save a boring lecture on stuff you already know if you have read the first two books of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, we will skip to the end. If you haven't read them, why are you reading this? "And now, you will try to identify a bonk coal," finished Aidan.

"Please form a line here," said Senten, standing near several coals. Matthew made sure to be at the end of the line. He was usually very involved with intros, but he hated fire and wanted to delay it. When Matthew neared the front of the line, no one had managed to identify the bonk coal. When it was his turn, he looked at the three coals. They all looked the same. With little hesitation, he pointed to one of the coals.

Aidan's eyes winded in surprise," Very good job, Matthew. You were the only one to pick the bonk coal. Chaw dismissed. And remember, chaw tappings are tonight." The chaw flew off in excitement… except Matthew. He was horrified. Being the only one to pick the bonk coal, he was likely to be in the colliering chaw. And maybe the weather chaw also, although he wouldn't mind that too much. He flew off, feeling slightly miserable.

He wondered around until he found Amelia. She looked very excited," Can you believe that they are tapping chaws today?! What's wrong?"

"I did very well in the colliering intro. I think I'll be picked."

Amelia immediately sobered up," I'm sorry." They flew over the sea, having the rest of the day off (because I assume it would take a while to think of which owl should be in which chaw).

"So, will you be in metalworking?"

"I hope so. And if you are tapped for metalworking, you can also be tapped for iceworking." So they flew around for a bit, Matthew actually managing to converse with some owls for more than two minutes before he slipped into perpetual silence. Tired, they went to twinner(That is the owl dinner, right?). the entire hall was in silence, everyone anxious to see what chaw they would be in. Finally, twiner seeming unbearably long, they were able to retire to their hollows.

Matthew and Amelia arrived at their hollow. Neither looked under their nest. "You go first," said Matthew.

"No, you," said Amelia.

"You."

"Fine," said Amelia. very carefully, she unveiled her nest. Under it was a bronze and ice tree. "Yes! I made it!"

While Amelia was celebrating, Matthew was preparing himself. Very hesitantly, he unveiled his nest. He found exactly what he dreaded he would. A coal, and a dried caterpillar(they kept it that way in honor of Ezylryb)

So, how was it? Now, I will decide Matthew's weapon based on the poll on Wedsday of Thursday. Also, please tell me if I get my owl terminology right.


	8. Chapter 8 Colliering Practice

The Raiders

Chapter 7

Colliering Practice

Welcome to chapter 6 of the Raiders! *Sees angry looks of the crowd*It's not my fault this chapter is late. You can blame kingdom hearts 1 and 2. *Starts laughing nervously then stops as the crowd gets angrier*Well… I'm going to leave before the crowd tears out my liver and/or maims me. Also, before I escape the angry crowd, I have decided to give Amelia the special battle claws, and Matthew the bow. If you have a problem with that, say so in a review, or vote in the poll. Please review.

"So, Matt," said Amelia to Matthew as they flew in the early morning," how's colliering so far?"

"It's okay. We are about to fly into a forest fire, and in weather, there's a storm coming. How's metal and iceworking?"

"Boring, so far. We have to start by identifying all the different ices and metals. And then we have to identify coals. Then we get to actually forge stuff." Matthew's progress with owls was going well. He actually had some friends. But he still did not forget about Nick or the Raiders. But he had almost gotten over his pyrophobia.

"Mouse!" yelled Matthew as he swooped down. "We can go back now."

"Matthew, will you ever actually eat tweener at the Great Tree?"

Matthew thought for a second," Probably not. That food is too fancy. And in the weather chaw, we have to eat food raw when there's a storm." So, they journeyed back to the hollow. "Well," said Matthew when they had finished eating," I have to get to colliering." And so Matthew took the familiar root to the forge where he found the Aidan and Senten, along with the with his chaw mates,(All of these names are from Doekit) Kat, the female Northern Saw Wheat, Zoey, the female Barn Owl, Shien, the male Long-Eared Owl, and Hiden, the male Masked Owl.

"Okay chaw," said Senten," today we will practice flying with coals. Then, at the next available opportunity, we will go to a forest fire." A ripple of excitement went through the chaw. And, to Matthew's surprise, he was excited too. "Now come over here and get a coal to fly with. And try not to singe anyone's feathers off. They take far too long to grow back." A churr went through the chaw. Then everyone wondered something. Was Senten kidding, or was he talking from experience? Soon, everyone had their coals. "I will teach you how to fly with them. You will first slowly rise," he said, demonstrating as he explained. Most owls seemed to be nervous, and this caused them to lose part of their flight skills. But Matthew wasn't nervous at all, and rose quickly. Once everyone was in the air, Senten continued," Now, fly over to one of the buckets, and drop your coal in." Matthew did so effortlessly. "So, will anyone volunteer to hold the bucket this time?" Only Matthew did. Everyone else was too concerned about their feathers. "Okay Matthew, just hold the bucket as you hover, and hope no one fumbles with their coals." Thanks to Matthew's skill, he escaped with his feathers intact. "Okay, chaw dismissed." Matthew flew back to his hollow. He didn't have weather today.

"Hey Ames," Matthew said, entering the hollow. "How was metalworking?"

"Horrible! I already knew all the metals, and thanks to one very dumb owl, we had to review every single one!"

"That's bad. I had a good time. We're going to go to a forest fire soon." And after talking for a bit, they headed to breaklight. There was roasted chipmunk, and milkberry bread.

They talked about their chaws for a bit, but then one of Amelia's chawmates came and whispered in her ear slit. "Yes!" Amelia yelled," after your chaw gets new coals, we get to use the forge!" and then they went to bed. "Good light."

Later

"Wake up!" Matthew jumped at his rude awakening.

"What is it," he said, trying to wake up.

"There's a forest fire now," said Hiden. That woke Matthew up. They hurriedly flew the chaw.

"Is that everyone? Good. Okay chaw, as you might have heard, we are going to a forest fire." There were two reactions from the chaw. Most were scared and wilfed, but Matthew and Hiden were excited. "You must be careful in a forest fire. If you are not, you will die with all your feathers scorched off. The fire is in The Beaks, so let's fly!" As they flew, most everyone was too nervous to talk. Matthew just enjoyed the spray of the sea. Before long, they were there. But something was wrong. There was the forest fire, but there were also The Raiders.

So, how was that? I know, one of my shorter chapters. But, a new character is about to be introduced. I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.


	9. Chapter 9 The Battle!

The Raiders

Chapter 8

The Battle!

Welcome to chapter 8 of the Raiders! This is my apology for updating late… okay, not really. I just felt like typing. Enjoy!

"The Raiders!" said Senten. "Chaw, we must go back to the Great Tree now!"

"No!" said Matthew," Can't you see? There are some owls there. They won't make it if we leave."

"I'm sorry Matthew. There's nothing we-"

"Let me stay. Let me stay and fight while you get reinforcements from the Great Tree. There aren't that many. I can do it!"

Senten looked over at the battle. The Raiders numbered nine, while the defending owls only numbered four. "Matthew, you can't-"

"I'll fight with him!" yelled Hiden.

"Fine. You can fight. But don't die Matthew," replied Senten, knowing he couldn't change Matthew or Hiden's mind.

"Yes sir!" yelled the two owls before flying into the fray.

"Good luck," whispered Senten," Hurry chaw! To the Great Tree!"

Later

Matthew's heart pounded in his chest as he neared the battle. The defending owls looked like they were in trouble. How will we fight? thought Matthew. They soon neared land. As they did, Matthew saw some sticks on the ground, and was struck with a brilliant idea. He swooped down and grabbed two medium sized sticks. "What are you doing Matthew?" said Hiden. Ignoring his chaw mate, he immediately lit them on fire on a nearby coal.

"Here," he said, handing a branch to Hiden," Whack 'em with this." Hiden nodded encouragingly. They soon reached the owls.

"Raiders!" yelled an odd Elf Owl wearing a flower-covered headband.

"No!" yelled Matthew," We're here to help."

The owl nodded," Good luck."

At the Great Tree

"WHAT!!!" yelled Amelia as she heard what Matthew did.

"He stayed to fight," said the very frightened Pygmy Owl.

Amelia flew up to the owls preparing to battle the Raiders. "I'm coming with you." They were just about to say how ridicules that was, but then they saw the fire in her eyes. And that settled the matter.

Back at the battle

With Matthew and Hiden reinforcing the defending owls, they stood a somewhat better chance. But they were still outnumbered. And the Raiders had much better weapons, compared to the defending owl's light battle claws.

"Hey kids," yelled one of the Raiders quite obnoxiously," what are you doing with them? They lit the forest on fire, and we're making them pay."

"Yeah. Like that's what the Raiders do all the time," said Matthew scornfully. Now that the owl knew that Matthew knew that they were the Raiders, he dropped all pretenses of niceness.

"Look kid, leave or will kill you."

"Never! I will never surrender to the Raiders!" yelled Matthew, charging at the Raiders. Hiden followed suit. He was immediately engaged with an owl. He parried a blow and tried to counter. But, Matthew had no experience with weapons, and it was most likely this that led to his missing. Knowing he couldn't block the returning blow, he flew back. He and the other owl circled each other, looking for an opening. Matthew faked to one side, and dove for the owl's wing. His aim was true, and he fell to the ground. Rejoicing at his victory, he flew to Hiden's side. He was not faring well. He had even less natural talent for weapons then Matthew, and had only escaped injury by luck. But with Matthew by his side, they quickly flew the owl. Then two voices rang out simultaneously.

Hiden said," Reinforcements from the Great Tree!"

While one of the Raiders yelled out," The rest of the group has come!" Matthew was able to see that while both groups were large, the Guardians were slightly smaller. By how much, he didn't have any time to guess. A particularly large Great Grey Owl came behind him and whacked him in the head. Fainting was immediate.

So, how was that? Next chapter Matthew discovers his new weapon… the bow!


	10. Chapter 10 What's that?

The Raiders

Chapter 9

What's that?

Welcome to chapter 9 of the Raiders! I like four day weekends. I can update more. Enjoy!

With a great deal of effort, Matthew finally awoke. His head throbbed, and he noticed that he was in a nest. How did I get here? he thought, I thought I got banged on the head by that-

A voice sounded out," Awake yet? Don't try and escape," said the Raider who was apparently watching him. Why are they keeping me alive? thought Matthew. Ignoring that fact for now, and checked what the Raider was equipped with. It wasn't good. The Raider had on a huge pair of battle claws. No way he could fight him without a weapon. He looked around for a weapon. Also no good. There was a stick, but, unfortunately, most of the sticks in this region were very bendy. There was also some twine, and some pointy sticks that were not bendy, but too thin to do much damage. Think Mathew! The rybs always say you're smart. Think! He thought if there was anything he could do with the materials. Then, he got a crazy idea. Working quickly and quietly, he took the bendy stick and bent it into the shape of a rainbow, and held it there. Then he made a notch on each side of the stick on the outermost part of the rainbow-stick. Shortening the twine a bit, he tied one side to each of the notches he made, and made sure it was taunt. He took one of the pointy sticks and made yet another notch on the end, and carefully fit it on the twine. He gave the makeshift weapon a pull. It did not break. He turned to the Raider and prepared to fire it. He put the stick part facing the Raider, pulled on the twine with his talons and let lose. His aim was true, and the owl fell silently, with a stick in his wing. But Matthew saw a problem immediately. When the twine launched the stick, it hit his talon. It hurt, but it didn't pierce the skin. Dang it, thought Matthew. I was aiming for the heart. He saw that there were several sticks left. He notched them all, and went into the fray. I need to get some claws. I only got a couple sticks, thought Matthew. The battle was a standstill. The Raiders had numbers, while the Guardians had skill. Hopefully Mathew could help tip the scales. He immediately shot a stick at the nearest Raider.

"Mat!" yelled Amelia, battle claws bloody.

"Ames!" yelled Matthew in return.

"What's that-"

"No time to explain. We got to fight!" Matthew shot his remaining sticks, all hitting their targets. He then got some battle claws to fight with, and put his bow in a safe place. He and Amelia flew through battle, nearly getting hit several times.

"Ahhh!" yelled a voice. Matthew looked and saw one of the defending owls, the Elf Owl, fighting a huge Barn Owl. He and Amelia immediately intervened. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" said Matthew.

"Felli." With their new friend, Matthew and Amelia tore through the battle. The Guardians were about to win. But then a Pygmy Owl scraped Felli on the wing. "Yowche!" Amelia and Matthew quickly countered and felled the owl.

"Are you okay?" said Amelia.

"Yeah. Just a scratch." But it was obvious Felli was in pain.

"Don't worry. The battle's almost over," said Matthew. And, true to his word, the battle finally finished. But once the crowd of the Guardians gathered, Felli started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

Felli sniffed," My friends. They're… dead."

Amelia and Matthew were silent. What could they say? Matthew got his bow, and they set back to the Tree.

Later

Once at the Tree, everyone was happy that no Guardians were killed. There was even a special breaklight. But Matthew, Amelia, and Felli were sad. They just went to Amelia's hollow, and tried to talk a bit. Together, Matthew and Amelia managed to lighten Felli's mood. Out of the heat of battle, Matthew noticed a few odd things about Felli. Besides her headband, her ear tuffs were pure white. She also had a black stripe going down each of her wings, like Matthew's, although he had three. There was also a jagged scar going down her breast. After little hassle, Felli was allowed to stay at the Great Tree, and to stay in Amelia's hollow.

"Thank you, guys," said Felli.

"For what?" said Matthew and Amelia.

"For cheering me up. For letting me stay here. for being my friend." The sun starting to rise, the trio decided to go to sleep.

Later

(You thought I was going to end the chapter there, didn't you?) It was a few days after the battle. Felli was trying out the different chaws, and looked like she was going to be in navigation, but still wasn't ready to say why her and her friends were fighting the Raiders. Amelia had been working on a special project, and wouldn't tell Matthew what it was. Matthew was looking for ways to improve his bow, and named the sticks he shot out of it "arrows." He had also, much to his pain, put feathers on the ends of his arrows to steady their flight. To his dismay, it worked.

"Hey Matt," called out Amelia, outside the Tree.

"What?" said Matthew, who had just been reading and was annoyed.

"Come out. I want to show you something." With an annoyed sigh, Matthew went out. His eyes widened when he saw what Amelia had. There was a pair of odd looking battle claws, and a metal brace.

"What are those?"

"They're for you. I made the claws very special. The metal it flexible enough for you to manipulate your bow, and it's dull in the right place so it won't break the twine on your bow. The brace goes on your talon so the twine won't hit your talons. You should get that looked at, it looks ready to bleed."

"Thanks," said Matthew, a little bit at loss for words. "But why did you make these?"

Amelia's gizzard gave a little clench. Because I… "I didn't want you to keep getting hurt from your bow. And we had to make something for metalworking chaw." They both gave a churr at that. Matthew tried out the claws and brace. A perfect fir.

So, how was that? And what could have Amelia meant when she thought Because I…?


	11. Chapter 11 Matthew's oblivious

The Raiders

Chapter 10

What's that?

Welcome to chapter 10 of the Raiders! Yay for chapter 10! This and maybe the next chapter will center on Matthew and Amelia's relationship. Enjoy!

"Bleh!" Matthew shouted out at breaklight.

"What's wrong?" asked Felli.

He held up his cup," I have to drink some fish oil every day. It helps regrow feathers."

Felli tilted her head," Why do you need that? It's not like you write a lot."

Matthew winced," I put my feathers on my arrows. It helps stabilize their flight. Otherwise, I can't aim very well." He assumed the rest could be inferred.

"Well, at least your talons aren't bleeding anymore."

"Ames, are you okay?" Matthew said. Amelia had been staring blankly into space.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she said. Amelia had been acting very weird ever since she gave Matthew the special battle claws. Or at least that was what Matthew thought. But Felli knew better. She knew Amelia had a crush on Matthew. She even thought they were a couple when she first met him. But Amelia was very subtle, at least in comparison to Matthew's obliviousness. She just had to be a bit more obvious. But she was far too shy to. Felli had thought multiple times a plan to get them together. But she knew she shouldn't.

"Well," said Matthew, interrupting Felli's thoughts," we should go to bed now." Summer had come, and the nights were much shorter.

"Yeah," said Amelia. They quickly walked/flew back to their hollow. Luckily, their hollow was fairly large, and they were not cramped at all. On the contrary, they might even be able to fit in another owl and still have room. Once in, Matthew marveled at the difference between their nests. Matthew's was a complete disaster and wasn't in any designated area, Amelia's was very orderly, her getting incredibly angry at anyone if they went anywhere near it. Felli's, like herself, was slightly odd. While most owls liked a mix of moss and down, she didn't have any down at all. And it wasn't too messy, or too orderly.

"Good light," said Matthew.

"Good light," said Amelia.

"Good li-i-ight," said Felli, yawning in mid sentence.

Later

Amelia cracked open an eye, just to immediately shut it. It was still light. But before she did, she saw Matthew out. Summoning her strength, she rose and walked over to him. "Why are you up?"

"Thinking. 'Bout where Nick might be."

Amelia sighed. She had almost begun to think Matthew had forgotten about Nick. Or at least wasn't as revenge-crazy. Was she wrong? "Are you going to leave?"

"No. I'm staying here, with my friends. I'll get my chance at him. I know it." Matthew gave a huge yawn. "Looks like my thinking just caught up with me." And so he and Amelia went back to bed.

Later

Felli looked for Matthew at tweener, only to find he wasn't there. "Where's Matt?" she asked Amelia.

"Oh, he doesn't like tweener food too much. He says it's too fancy." Matthew suddenly hopped into the dining hollow.

"Hey Matt," said Felli cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Matthew said. "I'm tired. I woke up early to go to the library. I tried to convince them to let me have a spare botkin. It ended with me having to copy three books."

"Why do you need a botkin?" asked Amelia.

Matthew's eyes glinted," That's a secret. I'll show it to you when it's done."

Amelia noticed that Matthew still had on the metal brace she had made for him. "Why do you still have that brace on?" asked Amelia, giving a little gizzard clench.

Matthew looked down at his talon," I do? I didn't notice. I guess I just put it on and never got around to taking it off. And I have been practicing my aim for a while."

"Where do you practice at?" said Felli, starting to feel left out.

"I practice on an old dead fir tree on the island." Matthew looked outside," I should go and work on the botkin now. Bye!" And Matthew hopped off to complete his project.

Later

"Where are you taking me Matthew?" said Amelia.

"I want to show you what I was making. Now close your eyes…" Amelia did so. She heard some shuffling. "Okay, now look." Amelia was very impressed at what Matthew made. He modified the botkin so that there was a band of leather around his chest on an angle. By his left talon, the one with the brace, there was a hollowed out cylinder with an opening at the top. In this were his arrows (In simpler terms, a quiver). He then demonstrated it by grabbing an arrow, and firing. The twine bounced harmlessly off the metal brace, and he hit a nearby tree. "Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And you made that yourself?"

Matthew nodded with a smile," Yep. Now, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

So, how was it? How well did I describe the quiver? And Doekit, I noticed that you changed your pen name to Felli.


	12. Chapter 12 Joshua?

The Raiders

Chapter 11

Joushua?

Welcome to chapter 11 of the Raiders! Interesting title, isn't it? Enjoy!

Matthew carefully studied the tip of his arrow. It had a sharp rock attached to it. Matthew thought of the idea when he was out hunting, and his prey stumbled on a sharp rock. He got a block of metal from Amelia, and shaped it into an arrow. The hard part was attaching it. He managed to do so with some twine. He aimed carefully toward the tree. He had long ago taught himself to constantly adjust his aim as he hovered in one spot. One, two three… twang! He hit the target dead on. Better, the arrowhead had stayed on, and had buried itself into the tree. He decided to go to the library next. Recently, he had submitted a blueprint (with the help of Amelia) of his bow to the library, along with a small pamphlet on how it worked. It was more popular than Matthew thought it would be. Already owls came to ask permission to make one, or how to aim. Matthew was thinking of writing about those subjects to avoid those owls. Fame did not suit such a solitary owl. Suddenly, a group of owls came toward the tree, with several wounded owls in the group. Matthew rushed inside the tree to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Matthew to Felli.

"Well, there was a skirmish over at the Shadow Forest-Selverveil border line. I think." Matthew's blood burned with anger at the mention of the Raiders. Every time they were mentioned, he wanted to strap on some claws and go out and hunt Nick down. But he knew he couldn't. He hurried to where the owls were landing, forgetting to remove his quiver. There was the search and rescue chaw… and an unconscious Joshua.

His blood burned with anger. Finally, the one was had caused him so much pain was here! He rose up his bow, silently arming it with an arrow…

"Matthew!" screamed Amelia.

"It's Joshua. One of my family's killers." Matthew spoke with the same voice he had used when he first came to the tree. Cold, uncaring, and deadly.

"No Matthew. He was the one fighting the Raiders." Matthew looked away. No. Impossible. Joshua was one of the killers, not a victim!

"I'm going." Matthew flew off. Amelia watched as he flew out of sight, worried. She looked toward Joshua. He was covered in scratched. Finally deciding what to do, the search and rescue chaw flew Joshua to the nursery. Amelia, with a bit of thought and hesiataion, followed.

Meanwhile

Matthew flew. He flew and flew and flew. All the while, thinking. Was Joshua innocent? Should he trust him? Would he trust him? Would he know where Nick was? All these questions and more flew around Matthew's head. He felt like he had when he first came to the tree. Insecure, nervous, mixed with a bit of anger. I'll give him a chance, Matthew finally decided. He set off toward the infirmary.

Later

Matthew stood by Joshua, unmoving. He had been like this for hours. "I'm worried," said Felli.

"He'll be okay. He needs to do this." Joshua started to stir. The girls took this as their cue to leave.

The first thing Joshua saw was Matthew. "So here you are," said Matthew coldly. Joshua tried to speak, but the words dies in his beak. What could he say? They stayed like this for some time, Matthew wondering if he should forgive Joshua, Joshua wondering if he could forgive himself.

"Matt," he began," I'm… sorry. I couldn't stop Nick."

At this point, Matthew lost control, "Don't give me those racdrops! You helped him! You should die!"

Joshua looked confused," What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I saw you help Nick destroy the forest!"

"What? No! I tried to stop him. But I couldn't. I'm sorry." Matthew was about to scream at him more, when he noticed the sincerity in his eyes. He was sorry. He didn't help Nick.

"No, Joshua, I am. I didn't have proof that you helped him, and I was too stubborn to realize it." Matthew gave his friend a warm smile.

"No, you can't go in!" shirked Amelia to Matron.

"Amelia! I must tend to that poor bird."

"But he and Matthew are trying to finally make up."

"That is it Amelia! Move now!" There was a crash as Amelia was forced out of the way. Matthew and Joshua burst out laughing. Matron came in looking very irritated. Matthew was smart enough to leave. He came out to see Amelia on the floor.

"Owwww. You two have had better made up."

Matthew looked inside," We did."

Later

Matthew and Joshua perched on a branch, overlooking the sea… burst out in laughter at Matthew's wet poop joke. Amelia was coming to get them for bed, hearing their laughter and the joke in question. This behavior from Matthew astounded her. Male stuff, she reasoned.

"Come on guys, time for bed." Matthew and Joshua reluctantly came along. To surprise Joshua, everyone went ahead and made his nest to Matthew's specifications.

"Now, rule one Joshua is to not get anywhere near," a loud screech sounded out through the hollow. Joshua had trodden on Amelia's bed.

"You stepped on my bed!" After some drama about Amelia's bed, they finally went to sleep.

"Good light, Josh."

So how was it? And thank you to Felli for being a dedicated fan, and the only reviewer.


	13. Chapter 13 Founder's Night

The Raiders

Chapter 12

Founder's Night!

Welcome to chapter 12 of the Raiders! Yay for holiday's! Enjoy!

"I don't want to go."

"Matthew! It's your first holiday at the Great Tree. You have too," said Amelia. She had been trying to convince Matthew to go to the Founder's Night celebration for the past half hour.

"There will be too many owls. And besides, I have homework."

Amelia sighed," Matthew, everyone has homework. And the longest night of the year only comes once. Come on."

"No."

"Matthew, everyone is going! Even the rybs."

"Fine. I'll go. Happy?"

Amelia grinned," Yes. Now go do your 'homework.'" Apparently, Amelia knew that Matthew was just making that up.

Later

"You got him to go!?" said Joshua.

Amelia put on a smug grin," Yep. It took half an hour, but I did it."

"Wow," said Felli. "Did you threaten him?"

"No."

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" said Matthew, having just swooped down to the branch they were on.

"Nothing," they all said innocently.

Matthew glared at them, stopping on Felli, staring her down.

"Okay! We were talking about how Amelia convinced you to go to Founder's Night."

"Felli!"

"You try to keep quiet while he's staring at you."

Matthew churred," That's it? I thought it was worse."

"Like what?"

"Uhh… nothing. So when is Founder's Night?" said Matthew, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow," replied Felli.

"And I have to go," said Matthew sadly.

"Lighten up," said Joshua," it's a holiday. Have fun.

"I would. If there weren't two hundred other owls," Matthew mumbled.

"I can't wait!" said Felli.

"Yeah. I heard it's fun. Except that the rybs get drunk," said Joshua. Matthew was instantly struck with an image of Felli and Joshua drunk, and started churring uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" said Amelia.

"I just thought about Joshua and Felli getting drunk." Amelia started laughing too.

"I would not!" yelled Joshua and Felli.

"Well, Joshua, you might," said Amelia. Joshua and Felli flew off.

Founder's Night

"Matthew, come out!" yelled Amelia as she tried to get Matthew out of the hollow.

"I don't want to," he replied.

"You said you would."

"Fine," Matthew finally said. They had been arguing for almost an hour. He reluctantly came out of the hollow and flew out the tree, coming to a lively sight. There were bonfires everywhere, along with owls flying, having contests, and otherwise having fun. Even Matthew brightened up in the atmosphere. He immediately went to a flying contest. This was who could fly up, and pull up nearest to the ground. Matthew knew he could win. The contestants were chosen, with him with them, and they started to fly up. Stalling happened quickly. Two owls pulled out immediately. Eventually, there was just Matthew and a Stripped Owl. Matthew won. He got a leaf wreath on his head, as customary with the winners of contests on Founder's Night.

His heart pounding, he went to find Amelia. "Hey Matt," she said pleasantly.

"Hey. I won!"

"Yeah, I saw. That's good." They started talking.

Joshua came by," He-," he stopped and balked away a bit, out of sight, but not out of earshot. Felli cam by flying overhead, just to see Joshua churring.

"What's so funny?" she said.

"Amelia's fliving with Matthew."

"What's so funny about that? I think they would make a great couple."

"No, the funny thing is that Matthew is absolutely clueless!" Joshua resumed churring, with Felli joining in. Several minutes later, a very frinked off Amelia flew off, followed by an extremely confused Matthew.

"Hey guys, do you know what's wrong with Amelia? She sounded funny earlier. If you see her, tell her to visit the nurse." And Matthew had a straight face on the entire time. With a shrug, he went off to another game of sort. Joshua and Felli just churred harder.

Later

"Hic- hey guys," said Felli, her flight path wobbly.

"Felli, are you drunk?" said Matthew.

"No, I'm-hic-fine. I'm not-hic-drunk at all."

"I won't envy you in the morning," said Amelia, her mood having recovered from the earlier "incident."

"I wonder if Joshua's been drinking?" said Matthew.

"Really Matthew? You think I would drink?" said Joshua, flying toward him.

"Yeah," Matthew said bluntly.

He churred," Yeah, I thought I would too. But then I saw Felli." Felli was once again trying to fly.

"We should take her back to the hollow," said Amelia.

"Yeah, the party's almost over anyway," said Matthew. They then flew poor Felli to the hollow.

"Good light, guys," said Amelia.

"Good light," said Joshua.

"Good-hic-light," said Felli, amazing everyone. They thought she had passed out.

"Good light."

Tomorrow

"Felli, come on," said Matthew.

"Uhhh, I can't move," said Felli, head pounding.

"Come on, King Caleb said he wanted to see us," said Amelia.

"Fine," said Felli, her head slightly better. They flew to the roots, the rest of the group supporting Felli.

"Ah, Matthew. There you are. Sorry to interrupt you, but we have a problem. The Raiders have taken the Northern Kingdoms, and I want you and your friends to help take it back."

Haha, a cliffhanger! Also, no offense to Felli. Review!


	14. Chapter 14 Choices

The Raiders

Chapter 13

Choices

Welcome to chapter 13 of the Raiders! Sorry it's late. I type on my brother's laptop, and I could only just use it. Enjoy!

"What?!"

"It is true. The rumors of The Raiders taking over the Northern Kingdoms are true. With the entire kingdom, we would have almost no chance. The only way to defeat them is to send a small group to assassinate the leader. He is located in the Ice Palace, and I want you four to go."

"But sir," said Amelia," shouldn't you send some more experienced owls? Or at least a bigger group."

"I have considered that for a long time. But you underestimate the Raiders control. The only free owls are the Glauxian Brothers and Sisters, and a small fraction of the Frost Beaks. Any large group would be noticed. But you four could infiltrate them. You have proven yourselves in getting here, and the scrooms of the Band appeared to you Matthew. You even made a weapon in the most stressful of times possible. I think you can do it."

"But… we just can't," said Matthew.

"Why?"

"It's just…," Matthew trailed off into silence. Words couldn't convey his feelings.

"I know you four can do it. You are some of the most talented owls here. Amelia, you are extremely innovative. You made those battle claws for Matthew." Amelia's gizzard clenched at the mention of this. "Felli, you held off the Raiders with only three allies for longer than any owl could do here." Felli's face darkened at this point. "Joshua, you endured and did so much just for a chance at your friend's acceptance and trust. More than a lot of owls would." Joshua felt uncomfortable at this point. "Matthew… you learned to let go of your hate, learn to trust again. You could tell your friend Joshua did all he could. Even the Band came to you." Matthew looked into space at the mention of his past. "I know you guys can do it. But the choice is not mine, it is yours. There is no shame in saying no. You are young and inexperienced. So, what is your answer?"

Later

Matthew sighed, almost unable to comprehend what had just happened. But it was his choice, along with the rest of his friends. They had said yes. They were to leave in several days. Just as my life has gotten normal, Matthew thought, something comes and shakes it up. The king had also mentioned that Nick might be there. He felt his gizzard tremble in rage at the thought of him. The only thing that had kept him going through those days of traveling. His hatred. And now it was back, and Matthew wasn't sure if it should. The scrooms told him to let go of his hatred, but shouldn't he hate the person responsible for the murder of his parents? It was too complicated to answer. At least for now. Done with his self-reflection, he set off to find one of his friends. Without a thought, he swooped down towards the forge to find Amelia.

"Hi Matthew," said Amelia. She had just finished something, and was covered in soot.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. No. I'm not sure. I don't know if I should hate Nick or not. The scrooms said to let it go, but I just can't."

"That is bad. I guess you just have to go with your heart." At this point, Matthew saw what Amelia was working on.

"Who is that for?"

"It's for Joshua. He didn't seem that good with battle claws, so I made this."

"I bet he'll love it."

"I hope so. I'm going to give it to him after break light."

"I'm going to the library now." Without waiting for a reply, Matthew speed off. Typical boy, though Amelia. Ignore the problem and hope it goes away. Why can't he tell I love him? Amelia sighed as Matthew flew farther and farther away.

Later

Matthew couldn't focus. As hard as he tried to bury himself in books, it wouldn't work. Nothing seemed to be interesting. He sighed, replaced the book on the shelf, and flew off. He slowed to a steady glide once he reached the sea. He loved flying over the sea. Always a breeze to cool you off and always some sea spray in your face. "Hey Matt," said Amelia, startling Matthew.

"Hey Ames." For once, they didn't talk, merely enjoying each other's company. Without a word crossing either of their beaks, they turned around and headed for a tree and lightened down. The sun was starting to rise, and they knew they should go to bed soon. Suddenly, Matthew started to preen Amelia.

She let out a squeak at the sudden contact. Matthew shrank back," Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Matthew resumed preening her. Amelia scooted a bit closer to her unknowing lover, enjoying his presence.

"It's late," said Matthew. Reluctantly, at least for Amelia, they went back to the hollow.

So, how was that? Nice little romance seen at the end. And internal conflict. Really deep chapter. Review!


	15. Chapter 15 To the Northern Kingdoms!

The Raiders

Chapter 14

To the Northern Kingdoms!

Welcome to chapter 14 of the Raiders! Felli, thank you for the cookie. *Munches said cookie* Enjoy!

"That's amazing!" Joshua was in awe of the gift Amelia made. It was a staff. But a very grand staff. It had metal inlay, with two spots to grasp it with, and, curiously, an indent at each side covered with a removable metal grill. Joshua cocked his head," What are the holes at the ends for?"

Amelia grinned," You put hot embers there. The coals make the metal very hot." Joshua swung his staff, nearly beheading Felli.

"Great Glux! Amelia, I think he might hurt us more than the Raiders." They all churred at that. But they were still all nervous about the trip into the Northern Kingdoms. They were to leave in hours.

"I gotta work on something guys," said Matthew.

"What?" said Felli.

"I'm going to add something to my quiver." Matthew walked his way to the library, with his quiver and several strips of leather. This would be very difficult. At least his quiver. He decided to make a sling for Joshua to hold his staff in. Hopefully, it would make flying no more difficult than flying clawed. Luckily, he finished Joshua's sling in no time. Taking a deep breath to steady his talons, he worked on adding to the quiver. He was planning for his bow to go on his left shoulder to his right hip. With a bit more thought, he decided that he would pull it out with his left talon sideways. He would add another leather strip near it to fasten it in case the flight got turbulent. He finished his project in about an hour. Satisfied with his work, he returned the hollow. It was much roomier, due to everyone wilffing.

"Hey guys. Here Joshua," said Matthew, handing Joshua the sling.

"Thanks Matthew. But you didn't have to."

"I know. But I was pretty sure you would get tired lugging that staff around." Felli looked outside.

"It's tween time," she said nervously. Possibly their last meal at the Great Tree. The dining hollow was quiet, Matthew's table the most. Everyone was either worried about Matthew, or wishing they were going. Matthew and gang ate light, savoring the milkberry tea.

"I wonder if I'll have any time to do some iceworking," said Amelia very quietly.

"Maybe," they replied. After seemingly hours, tweener was over. Nearly half their regular size, Matthew, Amelia, Felli, and Joshua went outside the Great Tree. Nearly everyone was there.

"Guardians!" began King Caleb," the four owls you see before you are going to take back the Northern Kingdoms. Even thought they are young and inexperienced, I can tell they can do it. They have gone through much to get here, as we all have. They have proven themselves somewhat in battle, otherwise I would not even consider them. They are well rounded in skill, their chaws colliering and weather, metal and iceworking, navigation, and search-and-rescue. Now, they fly!" At this, Matthew and the gang rose up. Nervous and excited, they flew off, listing to the sound of cheers.

"We'll be back!" Joshua couldn't resist saying. They made swoops and loops in the air, trying to enjoy their time together. Soon, however, the excitement died off. They quickly found the right air currents to help their journey to the Northern Kingdoms. All attempts to start conversation died out.

"Hey!" shouted Felli," why are we mopping? We're getting the chance of a lifetime! Taking back the Northern Kingdoms! Who gets a chance to do that? I'm not saying we should love fighting, but let's try to have some fun with it!" Felli's speech was just what the group needed. The life seemed to jump back into them. Vigor renewed, they reached the Ice Narrows in several hours.

"Are there any Raiders there?" asked Matthew.

"There might be. Or they might not dare to be so close to the Guardians. Best to be prepared," said Amelia. She had been given the most information to memorize. Matthew unfastened his bow. Best to be prepared he thought. Oddly, there was a battle going on in the Ice Narrows. But the Raiders were not combating owls. Oh no, they were fighting puffins.

Later

"Are those… puffins?" said Matthew in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Amelia.

"Well what are we doing standing around? Let's go help them!" Drawing their weapons, they rushed into the fray. Amelia and Felli were equipped with medium-weight battle claws. Matthew and Joshua had their special weapons. Oddly, the puffins were doing moderately well in the battle. They tackled them into the water. Drawing an arrow, Matthew aimed for one of the Raiders. Luckily, with his improved aim and feathers on the arrows, he did not miss.

"We're here to help!" Matthew shouted to the puffins, to avoid any confusion. Even though Joshua was new to his staff, he was deadly accurate with it. He could attack and parry at the same time with it. Sometimes he used two talons to hold it, sometimes only one. Felli was flying about almost as fast as Matthew's arrows. Here, there, no one could pin down where she was. Matthew shot arrows, making sure to be conservative, and use Amelia's claws. And, true to her word, they did not hamper Matthew's ability or skill with the bow. They had nearly routed all of the owls before long. But one of the Raiders, noticing the sticks flying through the air, had found Matthew. Matthew noticed him, but he was too late. He got the owl, but at the expense of his bow. With a mighty crack, his bow plummeted into the water, closely followed by the dead owl.

Matthew nearly went yeep. His bow was gone. It hit him as deep as any smith having his prized creation destroyed. "Matthew?" said Amelia, concerned about him.

"My bow…" Matthew said lamely.

"Come on in," said one of the puffins. "Least we can do for you saving us dumb puffins." Matthew and the others followed.

"I'll have my mate get some fish," said the puffin. Matthew barely heard him. And when the fish came, he barely ate.

"Matthew, are you okay?" said Amelia, coming close.

"I guess. Imagine your best piece of work gone." They sat there in silence. Amelia started preening Matthew, mimicking what he had done that one night. Matthew took comfort in his closest friend's nearness. Slowly, he slipped into a fitful sleep.

How was that? I got it to the 1,000 word mark. Also, I would like to know how long you guys think it takes me to type this, so please say so in a review. Review!


	16. Chapter 16 To Dark Fowl Island

The Raiders

Chapter 15

To Dark Fowl Island!

Welcome to chapter 15 of the Raiders! Felli, you got it spot on. Sorry this is late, I had writer's block. And I'm leaving on Sunday, and will be back Saturday. Enjoy!

They left very early the next night. No one wanted to stay in the puffin's fish-smelling rock hollow. Felli immediately sent them on course to Dark Fowl Island. They expected to see a larger amount of Raiders there, but hoped that the Frost Beaks would be there. Matthew was still sad about losing his bow. He rarely made any comments, and flew back point. Amelia dropped back to him. "Will you be okay?"

"…I guess. It's just… how I made it. It saved my life. I… started to avenge my parents and forest with it. It meant so much to me."

"I'm… sorry." Amelia knew nothing else to say.

"Thanks." They and the rest of the group flew in silence, getting nearer and nearer to Dark Fowl Island. Even in his bad mood, Matthew enjoyed flying in the Northern Kingdoms. It was very cold. He didn't know if it was because he was a Snowy Owl, or just because he liked it. But, try as he might, he just couldn't cheer up. Maybe the upcoming battle would help him forget. He wondered what he should do with his arrows. Keep them, or trash them? Trashing them would help him get over the loss of his bow, but he felt he should keep them.

"I think we're nearing Dark Fowl Island," said Felli the navigator. "We should be there in an hour or so." Felli and Amelia unlocked their battle claws. Due to Amelia's amazing design, Matthew's claws didn't need to be unlocked. Joshua twirled his staff, nervous. The hour seemed to past slowly and far too quickly at the same time. It seemed it took forever to get there, but once it was in sight, it seemed their journey only lasted seconds.

"The Frost Beaks are there!" said Joshua, excited and partly relived.

"Well let's help them!" yelled Felli. They doubled his pace. Unfortunately, the part of the free Frost Beaks was even smaller than they expected. But they were sure they could tip the scales.

"We're from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree!" yelled Amelia in both Hoolian and Krakish. The higher ups in the group nodded. The group was in awe of the ice weapons. Even the Raiders had them. Matthew blocked an ice sword swung from a Great Horned Owl. Great Glaux! he thought. The blow was incredibly hard, not to mention cold. But Matthew parried and slashed the owl's wing. Already he missed his bow. Joshua, however, was worried about his weapon than himself. He thought that the ice weapons would wreak it. But Amelia's craftsmanship was nearly legendary, and it stayed spotless.

"Follow me!" yelled a Long-Eared Owl, apparently, the commander of the Frost Beaks. "The Raiders have broken through, and are after the rouge smith!" So Matthew and the gang, followed by some of the more elite Frost Beaks, started to fly toward the rogue smith's forge. They came across some Raiders wearing… ice claws? One of the Frost Beaks, armed with battle claws, went for a killing blow. The owl blocked, but the Frost Beak recoiled at the owls battle-clawed touch.

"Ahh!" he yelled. "Don't touch their claws." Matthew knew this would be a difficult fight for Amelia and himself. Felli was fast enough to dodge their claws, and Joshua had his staff. But he and Amelia had only regular battle claws.

"You won't leave me out of this fight," said a Great Grey, coming out of somewhere and wielding a fizgig. A bit into the battle, Matthew and Amelia were reduced to dodging. They couldn't touch the owl's deadly claws. But dodging can only go on for so long.

"Ahhh!" rang out Amelia. Her wing had been slashed by one of the ice claws.

Matthew's eyes took on an almost demonic look. "Ahhhh!" was all he could manage before charging the owl. The owl parried Matthew's blows, but he ignored the excruciating icy pain, and smote the owl, right in the heart. He then turned toward Amelia, was saw trying to fly. He immediately went under her, trying to lift her up. The battle dying down, some of the Frost Beaks helped him, and they managed to lower her to the ground. "Go!" he said. "I'll take care of her." The Frost Beaks toughened seasoned warriors, left, frightened by the intensity of Matthew's words. Luckily, the battle was over quickly.

"Matthew…?" said Amelia, just stirring.

"Don't worry. I'm here," he said, the intensity of his voice changing to concern. And maybe… a bit of love?

"We'll take care of her. Some nest maid snakes are being flown here right now, and we are digging up worms now." Matthew nodded.

"Whoo!" yelled the Great Grey. "Hasn't had such a great fight in forever."

Matthew flew over to him," Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the smith of Dark Fowl Island."

Matthew's beak had the barest sign of a smile. "Amelia would like to meet you."

"She your mate?"

Matthew's gizzard clenched," No! Of course not! I don't even have a crush on her."

The rough smith doubted this, but decided to humor him," Okay."

Matthew calmed down and remembered his manners," I'm Matthew."

"Thanks for the help here. Sprinking Raiders."

Matthew was a bit startled at the harsh swearing, but remembered it was common with rouge smiths. "Yeah."

The smith noticed his claws," Why do you have those on? They won't be good for any fighting. Too light."

Matthew's face became downcast," Amelia made them special for the bow I used."

"What's a bow?"

Matthew explained. "But I broke it in a battle. I guess I'm a bit down because… I've done so much with it, and it means a lot for me."

The smith's face lit up. "I think I might have that. It washed up here a bit ago, and I decided to keep it.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Just wait a second." The smith went to his forge. "Here it is," he said, reveling the waterlogged piece of wood and string. "But it can't be used for fighting."

Matthew frowned again. "What will I fight with?"

"Lad, you don't need to use this one. Sure, you started something with this, and it must mean a lot to you. But, make another. Finish something with it." Yes, Matthew thought. I will make another. I'm sorry I can't finish my revenge with what I started it with, but I will finish it. I promised so many people.

"Yes," he said. "I will finish it!"

So, how was it? Review!


	17. Chapter 17 New toys

The Raiders

Chapter 16

New Toys!

Welcome to chapter 16 of the Raiders! Sorry it's a lot late. My only excuse is I have a project Enjoy!

"Here you go laddy," said the rouge smith. He had just finished bringing Matthew some supplies to make a new bow.

"Thanks," said Matthew. He started to work almost immediately. He decided to use a birch tree branch. Struck with an idea, Matthew bent the stick, weighed it down, and smothered it with glue. Once it dried, it would hopefully help the bow keep its shape. After making sure it was in a secure place, he went to see Amelia. "Hey Ames," Matthew said, swooping down to the sick bay.

"Hey Matt," said Amelia. Her wing was bandaged and wrapped in leather where she got hit with the ice claws. She was luckier than some, who had almost frozen.

"How's your wing?"

"It's very cold. But I think it will be fine. They say it will heal tomorrow. Then I want to take a closer look at those claws." Meanwhile, Felli was following the rouge smith.

"What is it?" said Felli for the 13th time.

"Okay, fine. I noticed you didn't have anything to counter the Raiders' ice claws. And I have the perfect thing for you." Felli, her curiosity satisfied for now, followed him again. Felli was surprised when they entered a cave, and started to fly downward. They then came to a room, bare except for a pedestal, and the thing on the pedestal.

"What are those?" said Felli, entranced. At first they appeared to be only metal circles. But, on closer examination, there were four lines of metal in the circle, giving the circle four compartments. And, lastly, there were several spikes on the outer edge of the circle.

"I was bored, and I made these," explained the smith. "Here, let me show you how to use them." Grabbing one of the circles in each talon, he started twirling them, moving his talons in and out of the compartments. Still twirling, he made a jab and an uppercut with them. Then, to Felli's amazement, he threw one of them, and then caught it as it rebounded off the cave wall.

"And you want me to use those?" said Felli, dumbstruck.

The smith nodded," Yep. But don't worry. I'll teach you how." He handed them to Felli. There was a loud clatter as Felli tried to spin the circles. "Okay, that is how to not do it," said the smith, almost hyperventilating.

Later

"Hey Ames, I'm going to go complete my bow now, is that okay," said Matthew, a bit reluctant to leave his friend.

"Of course Matthew," she responded. Matthew flew off toward his bow. Finally, the glue had set. It had taken several hours. Using a shard of metal, Matthew made the notched on each side of the bow, carful to make it symmetrical. He then took a very strong and thin piece of string, and tied it to the notches. It was a perfect fit. He gave it a testing pull. It resounded with a satisfying twang.

"Done," said Matthew, proud of his work. Suddenly exhausted, he went to one o the sleeping areas. There were not many trees on Dark Fowl Island.

Later

"Morning Matthew!" said Amelia in a cheery voice. He groaned in response.

"Hey!" he said, waking up. "Your wing is better!"

"Yep! Sure is!" she said, doing a midair loop.

"So, can I come with you to look at the ice claws?"

Amelia gave a sheepish grin," I already did. In fact, I even made some of my own." Matthew gave her a warning glare. "Don't worry. Apparently, the ice was almost like metal. So, I was able to melt it down, and mix it with some iron. Now, it's not cold enough to hurt, but cold enough so that I can block the other ice claws. And, just in case, I made a pair of leather talon-gloves to protect me."

"Cool," said Matthew simply.

"Have you seen what Felli got from the smith? I swear, she will be head me."

"What did-," Matthew was interrupted as a certain metal circle wielded by a certain owl came whizzing into the hollow, nearly hitting Matthew.

"Great Glaux!"

"It's that," Amelia said.

"I know what you mean. I finished my bow!"

"That's great Matthew!"

"Is there any news from the Frost Beaks? On where we will go next?"

Amelia nodded," Yep. We're going to retake the Glauxian Brothers' library."

"When will we leave?"

"In a few days. Hopefully Felli will know how to use those thing by then."

Once again, I'm sorry it's so late. I hope I still have my fans. Review!


	18. Chapter 18 The Retreat

The Raiders

Chapter 17

The Retreat

Welcome to chapter 17 of the Raiders! … I don't I have much of an excuse. I'm sorry. But on the plus side, the Fandom is being revived! And I got my own laptop! And I had my birthday! Enjoy!

Matthew and the gang flew in the back of the Frost Beaks. Matthew was delighted with his new bow, and Amelia's talons hadn't suffered any permanent damage. "I wonder how many Raiders are at the retreat?" wondered Matthew.

"A lot," said a nearby Frost Beak. "That's where they're controlling the Kingdom from. They covertly captured it, built up their forces, and attacked the rest of the kingdom."

"Great," mumbled Joshua. They flew in silence for a while.

"What will you do when we get back to the Tree?" said Felli.

"I think I'll look for the Raider stronghold. I want to finish it," said Matthew.

"Matthew! We need you and the others up front!" yelled one of Frost Beak scouts.

"What's wrong?" questioned Amelia.

"No time! Just hurry!" They skirted around the edge of the formation.

"What is it?" said Matthew to the leader.

"We picked the worst possible time to attack! The Raiders' leader is here!"

Amelia, Joshua, and Felli gasped in fright. Matthew's face hardened. "What do you want us to do?"

"Do? Nothing. We have to retrea-"

"No!" shouted Matthew. "I'll go in. I can assassinate him."

"Matthew, you can't possibl-"

"Yes I can! I can hit him with my bow. There's no way he can see me coming. And the others can back me up."

"I don't know Matthew. We aren't here for revenge. We have to save the kingdom."

"Sir, please let Matthew go. We can distract the Raiders from behind while the main force is here," said Amelia.

"Hmmm… well, okay. But don't die. We need you."

Yessir!" the group responded. They flew ahead the main group.

"I think we should go around to the starboard side. Matthew, you can take out the guards there, and we can get in," said Felli. They nodded. They were getting to close for talking to be safe. They started to fly in closer to the sea, Matthew a bit higher to protect his bow and get a better shot. Good thing I still have some fletched arrows, thought Matthew. There were only two guards. Why more? In the time it would take for a force of owls to charge them, they could call reinforcements. He held his breath and shot. At that moment, the group flew at the guards almost as quickly as Matthew's arrow. Luckily, the other guard was too stunned to react quickly enough. He soon joined his friend in the sea.

"Come on, let's move," said Joshua. Matthew hung up his bow for now. It wouldn't be very useful in close quarters. Felli started to spin her weapons, something she had almost perfected.

"Are the brothers here?" asked Felli.

"I'm not sure. But if they are,they're probably being held inside the library. It's the biggest space here," replied Amelia. They flew as silent as possible, on the wall, always looking around corners. They came across very few guards, those encountered overly confident because of their fancy new ice claws.

"Something's wrong," said Joshua. "There are way too few guards. I've been to a Raider base. There are usually almost too many."

"Maybe the battle's started," suggested Felli.

"Listen," he said simply. There was nothing. But more importantly, none of the sounds of battle.

"Wait, so that means…"

"Yeah. The Raiders know we're here. They know we're going to the library," finished Joshua.

"So what do we do?" asked Matthew.

"Hmmm. I would say we find the leaders. They wouldn't have them in the library. Even though we will be ambushed, we could kill them in the process. They'll be somewhere else.'

"Then let's look," said Amelia. Felli flew ahead, having memorized the maps. They planned to go to the biggest hollow in the brother's complex. Soon, they heard talking.

"It's them," said Matthew. Finally, he would have his revenge.

"I'm sorry, but your performance is unsatisfactory. The Frost Beaks are alive, and have taken back Dark Fowl island." Matthew's heart sunk. He knew that voice.

"Sir, please don't worry. I will have them wiped out in mere days," said another owl,

The first owl chuckled, a dark sound. "You only get one chance. And yours is up." The gang heard a gasp. They looked at each other.

"He killed him," said Matthew.

"Who could do something like that?" asked Amelia.

"I know. Nick."

I'm back. And know that I have my own laptop, I will have chapters up quicker… in theory. Maybe not in practice. Review!


	19. Chapter 19 Nick

The Raiders

Chapter 18

Nick

Welcome to chapter 18 of the Raiders! I'm getting my chapters out quickly again. Or at least quicker. Enjoy!

"Finally," said Matthew, drawing an arrow. "This is for the forest!" he let loose, the most accurate shot he had ever fired. But it was all in vain. Amazingly, Nick whirled around and caught the arrow! "Wha-."

Nick laughed," So predictable, Matthew. I knew you would come. I even took time from my very busy schedule to visit you.'

Matthew was still in shock," How could you… how could you catch that arrow?"

"You're right Matthew, no _regular_ owl could catch that."

"What are you?"

Nick's eyes flashed yellow, "Now, it would be no fun to tell you. And after all, you're gonna die soon." In the blink of an eye, Nick rushed forward. The gang barely parried his blows.

"What did you do to Hally?"

"Matthew, you don't think this power would be free, would you? There's a price to everything." the gang desperately tried to escape. But Nick was nigh _demonic_. He parried every plow, caught every arrow.

"Come on, we got to leave!" yelled Amelia. They stopped all forms of attack and just flew as quickly as possible. But Matthew still fired arrows, desperately trying to slow Nick down.

"We're almost out!" yelled Joshua. And, indeed, they were so close they could see the battle outside. Luckily, the Frost Beaks we're winning. But Nick could change that. Then Matthew realized what he had to do.

"Leave, guys! I can hold him off!" he yelled.

"No Matt!" yelled Amelia.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine." The others saw the devotion in Matthew's eyes and, reluctantly, flew ahead. Matthew sheathed his bow, and started to fend off Nick. But each blow felt like a hammer on his talons. He couldn't keep this up for long. Or his promise to his friends. He saw some Frost Beaks flying toward him, but they were too far away. And then came the blow Matthew was waiting for. Right below the heart. "I'm sorry… Amelia."

As Matthew fell, Nick laughed," Sorry Matthew. But don't worry. I won't kill the Frost Beaks. Your little _girlfriend_ Amelia will be enough. But as Matthew neared the sea, the Frost Beaks were able to create an updraft big enough to save him.

"Sir!" said one of the owls that had saved Matthew to his leader. "He needs medical attention. Now!'

"I know. But we don't have anything to treat him with…"

"No!" yelled Amelia, teary-eyed. "I'll do it! I'll fly him to the Great Tree!"

"Impossible. It's too far-.'

"It doesn't matter! Joshua and Felli will help me!"

"…Okay. But hurry. I'm not sure how long he will last."

"Some on!' yelled Amelia to Joshua and Felli. "We will save him!" And so they flew, Matthew in the middle of the vacuum they created. It was almost impossibly hard with only three owls, but they did it. It would be almost impossible to get to the tree. But they would. Matthew drifted in and out of consciousness the whole time. He knew he should be dead, but he couldn't leave earth yet. There were too many loved ones, too many problems left unsolved. And so the group flew on, their feathers ragged. But it would be worth it. And, as dawn was breaking over the horizon, so did the tree. The group redoubled their efforts, determined for Matthew to live.

"Help! Help! He's dying!" shouted Felli. A stretcher came out as nest maid snakes swarmed the infirmary.

"I have to go with him!" shouted Amelia desperately.

"You can't. We need to work now," said one of the owls.

"Come on Amelia. He'll live," said Felli. But even she was not sure.

Later

Matthew stirred, surely the last thing he expected to do. Through a haze, he heard," Okay, you can see him. But be quite." Then Amelia rushed in, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Matthew. I shouldn't have left you alone. You can't die. I love you too much." The last part caught Matthew's attention.

He swallowed and croaked out," Love me? As in like a mate?"

Tears rushed over Amelia's eyes," You're alive! Thank Glaux! And, yes, I do love you. I've always loved you. Since we met here."

Tears filled Matthew's eyes now," I… I think I love you too, Amelia,"

"Oh, Matt!"

Awwww, how cute. I guess. And, honestly, who thought Matthew would die in that middle part? And we now have more reviews than chapters. Yay! Review!


	20. Chapter 20 Life

The Raiders

Chapter 19

Life

Welcome to chapter 19 of the Raiders! I think this might end soon, but there will be at least like… 5 more chapters. Enjoy!

Life at the Great Tree had returned to normal. Or at least almost. The Raiders were much aggressive, trying desperately to keep hold of the Southern Kingdoms. And Matthew and Amelia were a couple. Even though he was recovering, Matthew still practiced his archery. "Matthew, you have to rest," said Amelia after catching Matthew shooting arrows again.

"I have to practice. I have to beat the Raiders," Matthew said, shooting an arrow. Amelia sighed. Matthew was so stubborn some times. But it was one of the reasons she loved him. She nearly squealed in delight. Matthew really loved her back!

"Fine. I'll go see Joshua and Felli. They should be helping with the harvest festival." Even though Matthew said he was fine, he was deemed by the tree to be unfit to help with preparations. But that didn't stop Matthew from doing something every now and again.

"Hey," said Joshua and Felli as Amelia flew up to them.

"Matthew not quitting?" said Joshua.

"Yeah. Sometimes I just can't stand him. He'll hurt himself if he keeps this up."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never thought he would settle down, much less before me."

"Oh, shut up Joshua," said Felli.

"So, how long before the harvest festival?" asked Amelia, trying to cheer up a bit.

"A few days," said Felli.

"Cool. A few days before I beat you," said Joshua.

"As if," said Felli.

"What are you talking about," said Amelia.

"Well…"

"I don't think you'll approve," said Joshua.

Amelia glared," What is it?"

Uhh… a drinking contest," muttered Felli.

"Again! You two will kill yourselves!"

"But we're tied," complained Joshua.

"You two are impossible!"

At the festival

A loud belch sounded through the festival. True to their word, Joshua and Felli were having a drinking contest. "Is that Joshua and Felli again?" asked Matthew to the fuming Amelia.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"Ok, that's it. I'm gonna go and put them in their place." He flew off. "Felli, Joshua."

"Uhh… yeah," they slurred back.

"I'm playing too. And you're gonna lose."

About 7 owls in the contest later

"Anyone else want a go?" said the completely sober Matthew after several more rounds. 9 fainted, drunk owls surrounded him. Finally, no one replied. Amelia had long since left. "I thought not." He decided to go see Amelia. He figured he owed her an apology. He found her in their hollow. "Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

She cocked her head," What do you mean?"

"You know, earlier. At the festival."

"Oh, that? That's okay. Boys will be boys."

He looked at her seriously," Thanks. For everything." Silence passed between them for a while. "You want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"When I first got here, when I was in the infirmary, I first thought I was dead."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because I thought that because you looked like an angel. Kinda corny, but that's what I thought."

"Thanks."

"Well, we should go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to suck for Felli and Joshua. They drank so much I thought they would die.'

And… done! Well, nothing new. Review!


	21. Chapter 21 The Invasion Starts

The Raiders

Chapter 20

The Invasion Starts

Yay, new chapter! The end of this is drawing near. But soon the poll for which sequel I should write will be up. Check often. Enjoy!

3 Weeks Later

"Sir, I know I'm ready to fight!" said Matthew, trying yet another appeal to the parliament. He had been trying for weeks to convince them that he was ready to fight. The Guardians had maybe less than a week before a full scale war. All Matthew was allowed to do so far was train a bow unit. Unfortunately, it was very small. Not many owls had eyes sharp as Matthew. And making arrows was tedious work. And usually painful. The owls usually had to use their own feathers to fletch them.

King Caleb sighed," Matthew, you still haven't recovered fully. Nick almost toke your heart out! Besides, if I recall correctly, your bow unit isn't ready yet."

Matthew cringed," Yes sir, but we just need some experience, and I know they'll be ready."

"Sir!" yelled a returning scout. "The Frost Claws division in Beyond the Beyond is requesting reinforcements. Several wave of Raiders have appeared." Matthew's eyes shot open. That was Amelia's division!

The king nodded. "Do you have word from the other kingdoms yet?" The Guardians had one major disadvantage. There were far too few of them. So, they had requested help from the other kingdoms. Help was also coming from the Northern Kingdoms. But they had very few of them. Most owls in the Northern Kingdoms were trying to rebuild their kingdom, and had no spare resources.

"Yes sir. The owls of the Shadow Forest have eagerly agreed to send owls here. Silverveil has also agreed."

"Good. Okay Matthew, I will send you and your unit to reinforce the Frost Claws. How long will you need to prepare?"

Matthew grinned. "Not long sir. Guys, we're going!" A resounding cheer echoed out.

"What?"

"I saw the scout earlier. He told me the news, and I knew you would send me."

"Okay Matthew. But don't die, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Several days later

"Sir, we're almost there."

"Good," said Matthew. He wasn't used to being called sir. "What's our equipment status?"

"Good sir. No bows broken, and everyone's quivers are full."

"Okay. Let's move out." The battle was in sight now. The Guardians were clearly outnumbered, even with the bow and arrow unit. "First volley!" yelled Matthew. 11 arrows shot out, killing near as many Raiders. "Front guard!" Owls with thicker bows, the wood being as thick as a good sized tree branch, and big claws came to the front. They would protect the archers. "Fire! And keep firing!" Matthew nodded to his second in command, Hiden. He would take over while he went to see the commander of the other unit. "Ames!"

"Matt!?" yelled Amelia, slashing a Raider. Matthew shot him down.

"Me and my unit are here to help."

"Good. We need it. Wait! Follow me," Amelia said. Matthew, confused, followed her. She flew into a nearby cave where there was a small spring filled with a black liquid.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. But I do know it burns. Really well."

Seeing what Amelia meant by this, he dipper an arrow into the strange liquid. "Where is the fire?"

Amelia grinned," Follow me. We have some embers."

Later

The fire arrows worked wonders. While the arrows usually killed, the fire type always killed. And the Raider troops seemed scared of them, playing it more on the defense. Which, of course, did nothing to shield them from the volleys of arrows.

"Just a bit more!" yelled Amelia. The Raiders were nearly gone.

"Troops! Switch to close combat!" yelled Matthew. Normally, he wouldn't do this, as the Raiders usually had ice claws. But this force didn't. The others had claws like him. While they were small, so was the rest of the opposing force. And, either way, they were running low on arrows, and might not have a chance to restock at the tree. The troops put their bows away with a much practiced motion. It didn't take them long to rout all the Raiders.

"It's over," breathed Amelia.

"Yeah. Hey, have you heard anything about Felli's and Joshua's units?"

"No. But I sent out scouts to check on them. Do you have any injuries?"

"No. You?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. No fatalities, but some won't be able to fight. Any news from the Tree?"

"Yeah. Silverveil and the Shadow Forest are sending owls to the tree. We should get some reinforcements."

Amelia nodded. "Hey, the scouts back!"

The scout flew in. "Commander. I have news. Both units are requesting aid."

She nodded," Are either of them critical?"

"No. They will be able to hold out. They are in The Barrens and the Desert of Kuneer. And we also have located the Raiders base."

"Where!?" asked Matthew urgently.

"In some canyons south of here. Where St. Aegolius' Academy was. I would suggest supplying aid to Joshua and Felli first though."

"Okay." She looked at Matthew. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Our force isn't large enough, and we need to help out friends. And it will give me time to request more arrows from the tree." Matthew nodded to one of his troops, and the owl flew off.

"I think we should turn it for the night. We're bruised and battered. We need some a day to recover."

"I agree. Troops! Time to sleep!"

Whew, done! Well, I think that was one of my better chapters. Tell me what you think. Review!


	22. Chapter 22 Rounding up the gang

The Raiders

Chapter 21

Rounding up the gang

Only two or three more chapters until the end. I'll try and finish this story and post up the sequel poll this weekend… maybe. Enjoy!

"Has word come from the Great Tree yet?" asked Amelia.

Matthew shook his head," No. But it should soon. How far away is Joshua?"

"We should make it to him soon. I hope we can help." Amelia and Matthew had been flying toward Joshua and Felli for a few days. They had requested help earlier, and the Great Tree had little to no spare resources.

"Is everyone armed?" asked Matthew.

"Yep. How are arrows?"

"Most of them are just sharpened sticks. I'm not sure how effective they will be."

A scout came flying from ahead," The battle is ahead!" Everyone perked up. Fighting was near.

"Joshua!" yelled Amelia. "We're here!"

Joshua turned from the fighting. His unit had wooden staffs, like his, but with no fire pit at the edges. Said pit was lit. "Thank Glaux. I wasn't sure how long we could've held out. We're getting creamed."

"Archers! Positions! First volley!" But this troop of Raiders was apparently much better trained, as less than half of the arrows found their mark. They were also equipped with ice claws. The strong kind.

"See?" Joshua yelled out, plunging the end of his staff into an unlucky Raider's feathers. The battle progressed, the Raider's losing no ground. Matthew was mystified. This could not be natural. The troops were nearly invincible, flying still with arrows logged in them. Some had also committed a suicide mission to break the bows of several archers. No troops would do that. But, with his sharp eye, Matthew spotted something odd about all the owls. They all had bright, unnatural yellow eyes. Hagsfiends. That's it. They were fighting hagsfiends. Or something like them. _Take out the commander. Take him out, and the rest will return to normal_, said a voice in Matthew's head.

"Guys! The commander! We have to take him out! We're fighting hagsfiends!" yelled Matthew.

"What?" questioned Amelia.

"No time! Just hurry." Amelia, Joshua and Matthew rushed at the commander. Luckily, the Raiders that rushed at him were easy targets for the remaining archers. While the Raiders were just the shadows of hagsfiends, the commander was one. The acrid scent of crow filled the air, its black feathers filling the troops with dread. There was a guard of 4 four Raiders with it. Matthew was able to take down one quickly with an arrow, while Amelia and Joshua got another. But that bought the other's time to prepare. Matthew sheathed his bow, and switched to his claws. Joshua swept the two Raiders away as Matthew and Amelia charged the hagsfiend. Time seemed to slow down. The hagsfiend's claws went at Amelia. Matthew blocked as Amelia drove her claws into its chest. There was a great shriek, and all the Raiders seemed to lose the will to live, and fell yeap to the ground. The battle was over.


	23. Chapter 23 Nearly there

The Raiders

Chapter 22

Nearly There

So close! Sorry I couldn't get anything up this weekend. Enjoy!

"How close are we to Felli?" asked Matthew.

"She should be close. I know she'll need help though," replied Joshua.

"Is there still no word from the tree?" said Amelia to a passing troop.

"No. Not yet."

"I'm not sure our force will be big enough to get Felli out of trouble," said Matthew.

"Don't worry. Her unit's one of the most experienced," said Joshua. And it was true. Because no one else could (Or wanted to try to) remake Felli's weapons. So instead, she was the commander of a mixed division. It was made up of a combination of ice sword/scimitar fighters, iron blade fighters, and plain battle claws. They were very experienced, and they had been sent to combat the largest Raider force. Altogether, Joshua's, Matthew's, Amelia's, and Felli's units would come to roughly seventy owls, not counting the commander. Matthew had ten, Joshua and Amelia had twenty, and Felli had a whopping thirty.

The force started to hear a faint sound. "Hey, is that…" began Matthew.

"Retreat!" came Felli's faint voice. Her combat force was soon in view. They were followed by the largest Raider force anyone had ever seen.

"Felli!" yelled Amelia.

Felli caught up to them a bit," Amelia! It's hagsmire out there. There's a hundred and fifty Raiders out there!"

_A hundred and fifty!_ thought Matthew. That was nearly as many owls as in the Great Tree! Matthew, Joshua, and Amelia joined Felli in the retreat. Every owl flew faster than they had ever in their lives. But they never seemed to gain any ground. "Keep it up!" yelled Matthew. In one quick movement, Matthew spun around, shot and killed the nearest Raider, turned around, and kept flying. The action seemed to boast morale, and the owls kept their furious pace up. Suddenly, a cry went up from the front. "Ambush!" Now, they were surrounded on all sides. With the terrible hagsfiend-Raiders. And they were outnumbered two to one. It was hopeless.

"Fight! If we must die, we will die fighting, and make the tree remember our names! Now go!" yelled Matthew. The front line of archers had deconstructed their bows, and were using the thick sticks as staffs. And all arrows were going to Matthew. He could not miss. Unfortunately, Joshua's staff had gone out. And soon, all arrows were gone. Felli's unit were nearly holding their own. Even outnumbered, they were amazing fighters. They could take Raiders out expertly. But there was always another one to take its place. They never seemed to thin out. And the tree's fighters were tiring. _I guess this is it_, thought Matthew. "Amelia!"

"What?"

"If we don't get out of here… always know I love you. And that they'll have to get through me before they even touch you."

"Matthew… Thank you." So, they started to fight together. If Felli's unit were good, Matthew and Amelia were flawless. They countered every blow, dodged every attack.

"Fire!" rang out an unfamiliar voice. A huge wall of arrows came out from the surrounding forest. Then emerged King Caleb. He was wielding two swords. It seemed to be a mix of iron, and ice. It also seemed to glow green, the green of a red-hot ember. "Sorry we're late." Then the rest of the force came. The reinforcements from Silverveil and the Shadow Forest. And, much to Matthew's pride, every single owl from the Shadow Forest had a bow. Even the rouge smith! While the owls from Silverveil were less heavily armed, they were deadly quick.

"Take out the commander!" yelled out Joshua. The Silvervielian owls charged, clearing the way to the commander. There was a mighty twang, and the guards were gone. Then there was just one more, and the commander was gone.

"Is it over?" asked Matthew in the creepy after battle silence.

"Yeah…," said Amelia. A giant cheer went out. They won.

"Sir!" yelled Joshua. "We know where the rest of the Raiders are. They are in the canyons."

"Yes, that's what I thought."

"Sir… what are those?" asked Matthew, pointing to the king's weapons.

"These? They're a very old weapon, forged to battle hagsfiends. The owls of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms, and the dire wolves made it. The green is the same as that in the eyes of the dire wolves. It is a weapon of heroes."

The last word caught Matthew's attention. A weapon of heroes… that's it. He was good with his bow, but he wouldn't use it. He needed claws. The claws of a hero.

Yay, it's done! Only two more chapters left! And try to guess what Matthew means by "he need claws of a hero." if you need a hint, check the early chapters. Review!


	24. Chapter 24 Showdown

The Raiders

Chapter 23

Showdown

The last set-in-stone chapter! Make sure to check my profile for a poll at the end of this chapter. More info at the bottom. Enjoy!

Two owls flew. One with glowing claws of blue, and a bow on her back. The other with battle claws. But not modern claws. No, these were old-fashioned claws, heavy and serrated. The rust of this claws was gone, gone in the instant Matthew put them on.

"It feels a bit weird to fly with these," said Matthew. But, luckily, he was a natural. And there seemed to be a haze, a great benevolent haze surrounding him. It gave him a aura of greatness, like the heroes of old. He almost looked different even. 

"Yeah, those are antiques. We have nothing like them at the tree. And they're probably almost as heavy as Felli. Shouldn't you use your bow?" asked Amelia.

"No. This feels right. I have to use them." They had traveled all the way to the Shadow Forest to get these claws. And Amelia had seen the statues of the heroes Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger. No other likeness of them had done justice. And now, they would finish their fight, wearing thee claws of a hero. They soon saw the battle field. It was massive, bigger than any other battle in all of owl kind. There were all sorts of weapons, and some different creatures too. There were dire wolves, seagulls, even some puffins. It was the largest gathering of species since the War of the Ember. Matthew flew straight into battle, determined to protect, and find Nick. Joshua had given him the honor of killing Nick. All the owls there wondered why he used such old claws. They were duller and heavier. But with them, Matthew could do no wrong. His aura caused several owl-fiends to just drop yeep. He could quickly eliminate the others. And all the time, he searched for Nick. Suddenly, he heard something whiz past his head. He turned. Archers! How dare they! How dare they use his weapon. He rushed in to attack. Against Guardian archers, he would have surely died. But their bows were inferior, and there training inadequate. He wandered to the sidelines, wanting to see how the rest of the battle was going. The number of owls there was astounding. 

"How's the battle?" asked Matthew.

One of the scouts replied," I'm not sure. The tide keeps switching." Suddenly, a shiver seemed to go through the battlefield. Slowly, ever so slowly, several black shapes came out. Hagsfiends! It was at that point that the troop's morale broke. The Guardians retreated. Matthew flew up, high in the air.

"To me!" he yelled. "Fight! Fight for the tree!" Alone, he charged into battle. He made huge sweeping swipes. He leaded the hagsfiends up high. One, two, three fell. Soon, the last one retreated. The Guardians were entranced by his fighting. Suddenly, two twangs burst through the fighting. Both hit Matthew, one in each wing. But he still kept fighting. By this time, the Guardians were back fighting, enthralled by Matthew.

"Matthew!" yelled Amelia.

"I'm fine," he replied. The battle raged on. It was on for hours. It was only then Matthew knew what to do. "Stay back," he said. And he charged straight into the canyon. Everyone else was too preoccupied to follow… except for Amelia.

"Matt!" 

He looked back and glared," You weren't supposed to come."

"You can't kill Nick! You've lost too much blood!"

"Then its too late for me anyway. I have to take him out. Alone."

"Can I at least follow you to him," Amelia said weakly.

Matthew nodded. They flew through the canyon. They came to at last, though they didn't know it, the library. There were several guards. They were about to attack when Matthew said," I am here to fight Nick." 

They nearly stopped at his voice. But then," It's fine, let him in. He can't hurt me."

Matthew nodded at Amelia, signaling her to stay. "No! I can't let you die!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't," said Matthew, a soft look to his eyes.

"No, you will! Let me help!"

"No. you have to leave. I _will_ be fine."

"I hate you!" she yelled, flying out. Matthew sighed, sorry that his last words to her would be a lie. He entered the library. Nick was there, with a huge, two-taloned ice sword.

"Finally ready to die?" he said, an unnatural gleam in his eyes.

"No. And I'm not ready to explain to you. All I'll say is that I will kill you. I may die, but I'm taking you down with me."

"Fine than. Let's fight." They stood opposite each other, not making a move. Nick made the first move, swiping with his huge sword. Matthew blocked, but _Great Glaux, that's__cold_! But he shrugged it off, and countered. As the battle progressed, the sword seemed to grow hotter. It seemed to lose its blue glow, gleaming red. Nick started to change too. His silvery feathers turning black, the smell of crow permeating the air. A chill went through Matthew. He was a hagsfiend.

"Surprised?!" yelled Nick, trusting with his sword. Matthew started to lose ground. He was to strong. But he then became aware of… something odd. It felt like there were two hearts beating in his body. There was another presence in him. _Soren?_

_Yes?_

_Are you the one here? The one fighting with me?_

_Yes, I am. Don't worry. We can beat him._ The battle progressed, both sides fighting with supernatural strength. Neither side would give in. With the battle going nowhere, Matthew took a risk. He dropped a bit, faking injury. When Nick followed, he increased his speed, and than rushed up, straight at Nick's sword. He batted it aside. With his momentum, he flipped in air. And than he went into the death spiral and…

Done! Sorry I have to end it here. But it's necessary. Now, go to my profile and vote in the poll. Or vote by review. The options for what happens after this chapter are:

1. Matthew says his ending monologue, several years into the future, and the series ends.

of these sequels are picked;

A. What if the Raiders weren't alone? What if there were more? What if they were about to invade?

B. Apparently, "Glaux" deems the owl world tainted, and impure… and sends his angels to destroy it.

3. I put up a teaser chapter for each sequel option, and than you decided.

4. A sequel idea suggested by you.

Please pick one, and submit ideas for a sequel. Review! 


End file.
